Saving Steelport
by TheTrollDude
Summary: With traitors within the Saint's own ranks, Boss, Shaundi, and a few others must battle new gangs in Steelport with ambitious leaders, only this time with no one to trust. After SR#3, but a tad A/U. Has a tiny bit Halo, but nothing major. Swearing, possibly M later on for a reason. Please review, first SR story.


**I got SR3, and I love it so far. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and Saints Row belongs to whoever it belongs to.**

**Saving Steelport**

**Loren Square- Morningstar Territory- Gang Op**

**Note: This takes place after Stag Flim/Gangstas in Space missions...**

Boss walked over calmly to the side of the _Infuego__**, **_where the last Morningstar in the Gang Op lay. He cocked back the hammer on his 45. Shepard and raises his arm. The Boss, dubbed the "Local Psychopath" by Jane Valderamma, head of the Saints, and at the top of the monopoly which controls Stillwater and Steelport, pulled the trigger, releasing an exploding bullet into the Gang member's head.

The Boss hears his phone go off, and brings it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Boss. Listen here, I got a great plan to celebrate STAG leaving." Pierce, not only the icon of the Saints, but one of the top lieutenants says eagerly.

"What do you have in mind Pierce?"

"I'm bringing all the Saints from Steelport and Stilwater to the Penthouse, except for old geezers to guard the properties. We gon have a big ass party, with no hookers from the pimp this time."

Boss laughed. The last party they had Zimos and Pierce had hired a group of hookers, who had turned out to be assassins hired by the DeWynter sisters.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

**3 Hours Later**

Drunk and high, Pierce and the Boss sat down on a purple couch, with loud techno music blaring in the background. They laughed over memories, adventures, and how they took down criminal masterminds together. Shaundi came over, obviously bothered by the countless Saints trying to bang her in the back room. She sat down wordlessly, and closed her eyes to rest. Boss smiled at the site. He was proud of her, for being brave and beautiful at the same time. Shaundi seemed to be the one with the most spirit. He didn't want to admit it, but Boss had a huge crush on Shaundi. He thought she was Jonny's property, but after his death Shaundi became obsessed with killing Loren/Syndicate and afterwards fell into depression. Boss was glad he chose saving Shaundi over revenge on Killbane. Both guys looked at her in confusion, but resumed talking.

A female Saint, scantily clad, walked over to the Boss. Pierce got, up and went over to the bar to leave the two alone. _This is the good life_ Boss thought. The Saint pulled him to his private penthouse bedroom, pushed him back on his bed, and he leaned back. He could barely see her move her hand to her back, presumably for some protection. He started to get back up, only to look down the barrel of her 45. Shepard.

"The fuck?"

Before she can pull it, he hears a loud cracking noise. He looks up to see Oleg, along with Kinzie, with a mangled Saints body.

"The fuck just happened."

"We saved is what happened." Kinzie remarks.

"We must get out of hear quickly." Oleg says with a heavy Russian accent.

Boss fills his inventory with his normal loadouts, and walks out into the penthouse surrounded by chaos. Saints are firing at each other, with bullets, knives, and possibly a RPG fly around them. Oleg and Kinize jump into an Condor, but the Boss stands there stunned, while brothers and sisters fight to the death. He looks around, trying to find Shaundi, but in the mass confusion he doesn't see her. Rough hands pull him back, into the face of Cyrus Temple, the leader of STAG, and quite possibly and psychopath too. Cyrus was in all purple, and hefted a Laser Rifle.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." He darkly chuckled.

"You." Boss snarled, "You did all this."

"Tut tut tut," Cyrus says, " had nothing to do with this so-called party. I just have a bone to pick with you."

Cyrus pulls Boss over to the ledge, and starts to push him over.

"Any last words?" Cyrus says.

"Yea. Go fuck yourself."

Cyrus smirks. He aims the rifle at Boss, but before he can pull the trigger, a loud bang goes off. Standing behind Cyrus is Shaundi. Boss chucks the body off the railing, and rushes over to Shaundi, who had a hand over her stomach.

"Shaundi! Talk to me."

He lifts her hand, to find it covered in blood. He glances at her purple shirt, which has blood slowly leaking out of it. He puts her arm over his shoulder and turns to go back into the penthouse. Over 10 "Saints" run behind them, all with mysterious blue weaponry.

Boss takes a short double take, turns around, nods at Shaundi, and together they both jump off the building

_Fuck my life _he thinks.

**(A/N) Ah. I love SR3 a ton now, and I like Shaundi a lot. (not in a sexual way you pervs) Please review, and tell me what you think. **


End file.
